


First Time

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oblivious, Smut, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Pierre and Charles have sex for the first time, and while Pierre does have some experience, Charles is pretty oblivious.(Or: the fluffiest and most innocent I've ever written)





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> These 2 are just innocent cuties and need to be protected at all costs <3

Charles smiled when Pierre entered his room, the Frenchman’s cheeks flushed slightly as he sat down on the bed next to him.

“Hi.” Charles murmured, leaning in slightly. Pierre sighed and smiled back.

“Bonjour.” he whispered, closing the gap between them. The kiss was soft and slow, Charles hesitantly bringing his hand up to Pierre’s cheek to bring him closer.

This was all still new to both of them, both quite inexperienced, but they trusted each other blindly, and wanted to explore this all together.

Charles let out a huf as Pierre’s tongue pressed against the seam of his lips and pulled away slightly, his brow furrowed in confusion. Pierre puffed out a laugh, the tension leaving his shoulders a little.

“You really are innocent.” Pierre chuckled. Charles frowned and hit his shoulder.

“Shut up.” he muttered, the blush on his cheeks deepening. Pierre used his fingers to trace the pink marks.

“Come here.” he whispered, drawing Charles in for a kiss again. Charles sighed, and this time, when Pierre’s tongue pressed against him, he parted his lips, letting out a soft sound when Pierre’s tongue slipped into his mouth. 

Charles hesitantly moved his tongue as well, gaining a little more courage when Pierre let out a breathless sound. 

“Okay?” Pierre whispered as he pulled away. Charles nodded.

“Okay?” he repeated, waiting for Pierre to nod as well. He took the lead this time, tugging at the hem of Pierre’s shirt. Pierre got the hint and lifted his arms, allowing Charles to pull the fabric off. Charles quickly shrugged off his own shirt as well, swallowing thickly before pulling Pierre further onto his bed, both rolling onto their knees.

“Hello…” Charles murmured nervously again. Pierre smiled and opened his arms a little, Charles immediately cuddling close to him. They both sighed contently.

Pierre gently trailed his hands over Charles’s back, making him shiver. He moved his hands up and carded his fingers through Charles’s fluffy hair.

“God you’re gorgeous.” he murmured as Charles peeked up at him. Charles bit his lip and looked away. Pierre tilted his head back up and kissed him again, the feeling of Charles’s soft lips on his almost addictive.

Charles’s fingers brushed over his stomach, and came to rest on his belt, undoing it a little clumsily. Pierre moved to sit back against the headboard, Charles scooting after him.

“I love you.” Charles whispered. Pierre grinned.

“I love you too, so much.” he answered. Charles smiled tenderly, before ducking down, his lips pressing over one of Pierre’s nipples, gently sucking and making Pierre moan shakily. 

“Guess that worked.” Charles giggled, moving to the other nipple and teasing it with his tongue.

“Y-yeah.” Pierre answered. Charles moved down, kissing his way down Pierre’s stomach. He pushed the jeans down now as well, and pressed the palm of his hand against the bulge in Pierre’s boxers. 

Pierre moaned properly now, his hips bucking up to grind against Charles’s hand. Charles smiled and pulled the boxers away, but still went a little wide-eyed when Pierre’s cock sprang free.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” Pierre said breathlessly. Charles bit his lip but leaned in, bracing himself on Pierre’s thighs. He hesitated, but then slowly licked the tip of Pierre’s cock, letting out a hum at the taste of the precum. He opened his mouth and let Pierre’s cock slide in, his eyes fluttering closed as he sucked. 

“Oh… Charles…” Pierre moaned, twisting his fingers into Charles’s hair again. Charles tried to relax his throat as best he could, but then gagged and pulled away, coughing a little while he blushed. 

“Oh mon petit.” Pierre murmured, pulling him up and kissing his nose. Charles smiled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Sorry.” he whispered. Pierre shrugged and surprised Charled by turning them over, grinning mischievously before attacking Charles’s throat with soft, gentle kisses, sucking a bruise over the man’s collarbone. 

“My turn.” he whispered, moving down and pushing Charles’s jeans and boxers down.

“Wait Pierre, oh merde…” Charles’s back arched off the bed as Pierre lapped the precum of his cock. Pierre hummed and questioningly looked up at him.

“I eh… You want to, you know…” Charles bit his lip and quieted down. Pierre blinked and loosely wrapped his fingers around Charles’s leaking length.

“Want what?” he asked innocently. Charles groaned, fisting the sheets under him in an effort to keep still. 

“I… can you fuck me..?” he whispered, his cheeks darkening again. Pierre bit his lip.

“You’re sure?” he asked. Charles nodded.

“Yeah…” he answered breathlessly. 

Pierre nodded and moved to grab a bottle of lube and a condom. Charles reached for the condom immediately, sitting up to help Pierre with it.

“Wait, still need to open you up.” Pierre said softly, catching his hands. Charles frowned.

“Huh?” was his intelligent response. Pierre chuckled and couldn’t help dragging him into another kiss.

“You’re incredibly cute.” he mused, making Charles glare at him.

Pierre moved away slightly and got the lube.

“Just relax, okay?” he whispered, pushing Charles’s thighs apart. Charles nodded, letting out a shaky breath before smiling as Pierre tenderly pressed a kiss to his hip. 

He tensed a little as he heard Pierre uncap the bottle of lube, before letting out a surprised yelp as Pierre’s slicked up finger circled his hole.

“Ssh, you can tell me to stop, okay?” Pierre whispered, slowly easing the finger into him. Charles groaned softly, wiggling his hips a little uncomfortably. Then Pierre curled his finger just right and Charles was pretty sure he saw stars.

“Do that again.” he moaned out urgently. Pierre smiled and pulled his finger away. Charles lifted his his head to glare at the Frenchman, but then not one but two fingers pressed into him and his mouth went slack. 

Pierre carefully watched him as he scissored his fingers. It wasn’t the first time he had slept with a guy, but with Stoffel he had normally been the one to bottom. 

The few times he had topped, Stoffel had often opened himself up because they had been in a hurry. He hadn’t minded then, but right now he wished he had some more experience, so he could be a 10000% sure he wouldn’t hurt Charles. 

Stoffel had mostly gone to 3 fingers before deeming him opened up, and Pierre decided that would probably be okay.

Charles gasped raspily at the stretch of three fingers inside him, and with his head thrown back and his whole body arched and glistening with sweat, he was possibly the most beautiful being Pierre had ever seen.

“Please Pear…” Charles whined. Pierre shuddered and pulled his hand away. He reached for the condom himself now, and slipped it on as quick as he could, distracted by the way Charles’s eyes had fluttered closed, the Monégasque biting his lip as he waited for Pierre. 

Pierre got more lube, gasping as he spread it over his hard cock. He moved closer, kneeling between Charles’s spread legs.

“Charles…” he said softly, pulling Charles up into a sitting position, Charles’s legs on either side of him as he straddled his legs. Charles opened his eyes and hugged him tightly, rocking his hips back against Pierre’s cock.

“I’m ready.” he said breathlessly. Pierre nodded, lining himself up and hugging Charles tightly as Charles sank down on him. 

Charles let out a strangled noise at the initial intrusion and pressed his face in the crook of Pierre’s neck. Pierre moaned at the tightness of Charles’s hole clenching around him, soothingly rubbing his hand over Charles’s bum. 

He stilled once he was fully inside Charles, pushing Charles back so he could rest their foreheads together. 

“Feel okay?” he asked softly. Charles could only nod. Pierre gently lowered Charles back on the bed again, pushing his legs up around his waist. He pulled out slowly, before thrusting in again. 

Charles whimpered, but instinctively rocked his hips to meet his thrust. Pierre settled for a slow rhythm, keeping a close eye on Charles’s face. 

“P-pear, won’t last…” Charles whined. Pierre shushed him, biting his lip as he wrapped his fingers around Charles’s cock again.

“Me neither.” he admitted breathlessly. Charles groaned and opened his arms, shakily pressing his hand against Pierre’s cheek. Then he suddenly tensed, moaning needily as he came, spilling over Pierre’s hand. 

Charles’s ass was clenching tightly around him, shuddering from Charles’s release, and Pierre couldn’t take it anymore either. He gasped, thrusting a few more times as he came hard, before cuddling close to Charles’s in a boneless heap. 

Charles whimpered and held him tightly. Pierre only moved to pull out, earning a groan from Charles, and slipped the condom off, throwing it on the floor. 

He rolled onto his side and pulled Charles into his arms, the younger man humming and kissing his neck.

“We should do this more often.” Charles moved, before giggling. Pierre snorted, brushing Charles’s hair out of his pretty blue eyes and smiling tenderly.

“Oh, absolutely.”


End file.
